Mei Terumī
}} The is suggested to have only recently become the leader of Kirigakure. As Mizukage, her word holds sway over all political and military issues that present themselves regarding Kiri and its inhabitants. She is a young, beautiful woman, and is one of two known female Kage, with the other being Tsunade. Appearance The Fifth Mizukage is a beautiful woman who appears to be in her late twenties or very early thirties. Her hair, which not only falls down to just above her ankles but also has part of it tied upwards in what appears to be a topknot, is russet-red, and her eyes are jade green. Personality The Fifth Mizukage is a cheerful person who is almost always seen smiling. She can even issue death threats whilst still smiling. She also seems to be somewhat self-conscious when it comes to her love life, as shown when she misheard one of her subordinates say that she was "past marriageable age", and threatened to kill him for such an "insult". This seems to be a running gag, as she has made similar mistakes in mishearing Ao saying "engagements" when he said "arrangements", and "call you ambitious" for "called off", leading to yet another death threat. Part II Five Kage Summit arc When the Mizukage was about to leave, her people cheered her on before she was then handed her headpiece by a village elder. When Chōjūrō showed a lack of confidence in his own skills, she cheered him up by smiling kindly and saying that she had chosen him for a reason.Naruto chapter 454, pages 06-07 When her other bodyguard, Ao, scolded Chōjūrō, she somehow misheard what he was saying, believing that he had said "is going past her marriageable age". She moved next to him, still smiling, and told him to shut up or she would kill him.Naruto chapter 454, page 08 When they later stopped at an inn, Chōjūrō complained about feeling feverish. The Mizukage expressed concern for him, and took his temperature by pressing her forehead to his, unknowingly embarrassing him. Ao reprimanded Chōjūrō for not being able to choose what they should eat. She reacted coldly when she mistook the word "arrangements" for "engagements" and to the phrase "engagements called off", implying that she had possibly been engaged to be married at one time and that it had possibly been called off.Naruto chapter 456, page 14 When the Five Kage Summit began, the Fifth Mizukage placed her hat on the table. Raikage suspects her to be the most suspicious since they formed no alliance with any of the countries, but Akatsuki still formed in the village. She then admits to the fact that it is believed that the Fourth Mizukage was being controlled, much to the surprise of her escorts. Trivia * She is currently the only active female Kage. * Both she and Tsunade, the only two known female Kage, are also the fifth Kage of their respective hidden villages. Quotes * "Sir ... I swear on my name as Mizukage that I will fulfil my duty." * (To Chōjūrō) "Have faith in yourself. You're strong." * (To Ao) "Shut up or I'll kill you." * (To Ao) "The Fourth Mizukage's nightmare is long over ... quit talking about the old days." References